Silencer: Sterile Flowers and thunder Bowels
by Comando Rebelde
Summary: Sandor Clegane, el presunto asesino de Salinas, que violó a una niña de doce años, asoló ciudades y en la actualidad es una leyenda que ni a Beric dondarrion puede comparársele. Antes de ser las entrañas del trueno, era solo un niño. Para Sori, de su AIR.
1. Silencer

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparecen en este documento son propiedad de George R.R. Martin, a excepción de algún que otro OC. este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Aclaración: fic que participa en el primer Amigo Invisible rebelde 2014 (AIR 2014) del foro Hijos de la rebelión.

Advertencia: escenas de violencia, palabrotas. No menores de trece años, por favor.

Dedicatoria: con todo mi mucho cariño, para Sori, nuestra admin, la grande, la querida. desde un principio y no sé por qué, supe que me habías tocado tú y estaba feliz por ello. al principio pensaba hacerte otra cosa, pero... bah, no salió lo que pensé y en su lugar hice esto. espero de todo corazón te agrade.

Recomendación: este fic tiene tres partes y cada una de ellas corresponde a una pieza musical, pero principalmente está influenciado por el grupo sueco de Black/Doom silencer, cuya instrumentación (y sobre todo, cuya voz) me inspiró de sobremanera.

* * *

I – El Silenciador.

Basada en: Sterile Nails and Thunderbowels – Silencer.

* * *

La tarde en que en la mente de Gregor Clegane se concibió la idea funesta de causar daño a la sangre de su sangre, era templada y fresca, con un toque ligeramente otoñal que hacía estremecer los árboles sobre sus raíces. Los pájaros, gemebundos ante el día que ya moría sobre la aldea y todo el Occidente, entonaban sus trinos más bien disonantes. Quien haya sido el autor de aquellas afamadas expresiones similares a «el sonido de las aves es la más maravillosa canción», o era bardo, poeta o el más consumado de los mentirosos. Minutos antes de perpetrado aquel crimen –y otros tantos en Torre Colmillo de los que los criados hablan a baja voz incluso cuando su actual señor no está en casa–, los pájaros cantaban sobre sus ramas, a salvo. Quizás reían de ese niño que, con la cara contra el brasero, chillaba desesperadamente con el ardor de su garganta infantil arrasada de quejumbrosa aflicción, o quizás la sintonía de la naturaleza se desvarata ante el correr de la sangre. Misterios de la vida.

La última vez que Sandor sintió la piedra húmeda, fría y resbaladiza contra su mejilla izquierda, que por ese entonces estaba sana, fue un par de minutos antes de haber usurpado el caballero de madera. «Le gustaba sentarse en la escalera y apoyarse contra la pared», me dijo Dalla, la cocinera, cuando fui a hacer mis indagaciones sobre aquel respecto. Me costó sacar información a los criados, más aún por cuanto a asuntos desagradables y horribles se refiere, pero cuando hablaron lo hicieron con cierta liberación, aún sin embargo el miedo a ser delatados estaba presente. El Silenciador que desde niño puso un bozal en Sandor Clegane y toda Torre Colmillo, quien con su ferocidad de niño hizo callar para siempre la esperanza en esa alma joven, aún muerto imponía su respeto en las gentes. Supersticiones del viejo campesinado, por ejemplo que aparecería el fantasma y encendería un brasero en honor de los que difamaron su nombre. Comprendo los temores que he citado; si hubiera vivido yo aunque fuesen diez segundos con ese monstruo, también temería.

Pero Sandor no le temió nunca, o eso me confió la vieja cocinera cuando le pregunté por la relación entre ambos hermanos antes del fuego. «Lo respetaba sí, y a menudo se sentía intimidado hacia él, pero el niño nunca le mostró miedo a nada», me confesó mientras hacía una sopa con la gallina que había degollado. Yo me había apresurado a apuntarlo en mis notas, pensando en el hombre alto y musculoso que tuve la suerte (ahora comprendo que lo fue) de conocer y ver vivo, entonces recordé su pavor al fuego y el contraste cincelado, repugnante y macabro de la piel cicatrizada pero chamuscada que cubría parcialmente el lado izquierdo de aquel rostro viril. Costaba imaginarse a uno de los hombres más peligrosos de Poniente siendo un niño corriente, con sueños y deseos normales, con triviales ambiciones de gloria y riqueza, no obstante y para mayor horror y desolación, así era. Sandor Clegane, el presunto asesino de Salinas, de quien se decía había violado a una niña de doce años y causado el desastre en las Tierras de los Ríos antes de desaparecer sin dejar huella, siendo comparado con el mítico Beric Dondarrion, en los primeros siete años de su vida no fue más que un niño. Gustaba de entrenarse con las armas, mirar a los animales, pedir a su padre que lo llevara de caza, ambicionar honra, honores y aventuras con las espuelas de caballero y los sueños sobre la espalda.

El fuego se atravesaría en su camino, el Silenciador iría a acallar la voz de la niñez y la inocencia en aquella cabecita pequeña, ligeramente inclinada, apoyado un lado del rostro contra la húmeda piedra. Torre Colmillo siempre fue húmeda, recuerda Wyman, el viejo mayordomo, era indispensable tener día y noche el hogar encendido porque Lady Myra tuvo siempre salud delicada, y el pequeño Sandor podía enfermarse. Pero él buscaba el frío, las infiltraciones y la sombra, no se sentía ajeno en los mundos gélidos y siempre que su entrenamiento y sus juegos de niño le dejaban, se sentaba en aquel sitio frío. Nadie puede afirmar que por entonces presintiera que el mismo fuego que le procuraba calor sería su más grande desventura, lo único de lo que se tiene constancia es de los hechos. Los hechos arrancaron parte del cuero cabelludo del niño a fuego lento, asando su carne con chisporroteos hambrientos y gemidos sordos y rítmicos; los hechos cercaron su ojo izquierdo de cicatrices y le arrancaron al caballero de las manos y de la mente. El hecho encarnado en Gregor Clegane, con su musculatura y la fuerza de sus manos, auparon al niño como si de un muñeco se tratase y estampó contra las brasas el anhelo más profundo de un infante.

Dalla afirmó que el mayor de los Clegane entrenaba en ese momento y Lady Myra, siempre absorta, la flor entre dos caninos salvajes que se comenzaban a desarrollar, bordaba en su habitación. La por ese entonces niña, no sabría hasta mucho después que el pequeño Sandor irrumpió en el cuarto de su hermano mayor en pos del caballero de madera sino hasta que oyó los rugidos de gregor, varios minutos más tarde. Un crepúsculo apacible circundaba la casa, filtrándose aquí y allí por entre los abiertos postigos, el sol característico de otoño; cuya función era y sigue siendo más iluminativa que otra cosa, derramaba los últimos rayos antes de escindirse en las neblinas de la noche. Había teas y hogares encendidos para mantener en calor la siempre sombría Torre Colmillo y en los pensamientos del niño, entre los que me permitiré especular, también había luz e ilusiones. Gregor había recibido de los artesanos deseosos por ganarse los favores del futuro señor, el mejor juguete de cuantos hubieran visto ellos jamás. Se trataba de un caballero de madera, tan perfectamente trabajado que casi parecía moverse, con su aroma a pintura fresca y los brazos rígidos sosteniendo una espada también de madera. Gregor lo había desdeñado con un gesto y le había dejado en un rincón de la habitación, como hacen los jóvenes que ya no precisan de muñecos para pasar sus horas muertas. «Era evidente que estaba demasiado ocupado entrenándose –me dijo Jon Colina, el postrado maestro de armas que por aquel entonces servía a los Clegane–. A los hombres que ya han saboreado el hierro, la madera no les impresiona. No fue por el caballero que Gregor actuó así, no.» Con esta enigmática frase el anciano se despidió de mí, sin querer revelarme sus mayores impresiones sobre el citado caso, pero dándome las armas para interpretarlo y hacer que el lector también saque conclusiones. Sé, por haber observado con minuciosa crítica Torre Colmillo, grande para la comarca, hija menor entre todos los castillos, que la escalera donde el póstumamente llamado Perro de Salinas solía pasar el rato y la habitación de Gregor solo la separaban tres pasillos largos y estrechos, que el niñito recorrió temblando entero por la expectación y el júbilo de estar un momento a solas con ese símil de caballero. Puedo oír en mi cabeza sus pasitos presurosos, atisbarlo corriendo la distancia, agazapado a veces e intentando confundirse con las sombras de los corredores, pasando inadvertido para las tinieblas y frenándose en seco al oír cada crujido de la madera, aguzando el oído, con un ligero temor de que viniera el hermano mayor, altivo y tormentoso, brutal y alto para su edad. ¿Ustedes no pueden, a caso, sentir ese sabor a miedo y euforia en la boca? ¿No les late el corazón al ponerse en el lugar del niño de siete años que va al encuentro del juguete ambicionado?

El chirrido de la puerta nadie lo oyó, así como ningún alma fue testigo de la irrupción del pequeño trueno en la habitación del silenciador. En ese sentido, Sandor fue precavido y habría seguido teniendo su rostro intacto si la despreocupación infantil no le hubiera quitado la cautela antes de concluida su peripecia. Dudo que sea necesario explayarnos en sus juegos, típicas y a la vez encantadoras correrías que embeben de candidez las pupilas de los infantes y de los que mis propios ojos, cual cielo de primavera, estuvieron teñidos alguna vez. Sandor Clegane, el cachorro entre la hierva, quien habría sido grande de no haberle arrebatado la voz del honor a brillo de antorcha, se entretuvo más de la cuenta con aquel juguete que no era suyo y que, por sentido común, debió permanecer en ese cuarto desordenado y espacioso para siempre. No he podido contactar con su padre, muerto hace años ya, pero tengo la seguridad de que me diría que a la habitación de Gregor ni siquiera se atrevía a entrar. Sandor siguió el pasillo por donde vino, bajó las escaleras marmóreas, limpias por el esfuerzo de los criados, se situó en el salón que hacía las veces de sala de baile en Torre Colmillo y se perdió en sus chiquilladas. Parecía ser que había olvidado, por el momento, que el juguete con apariencia de soldado no le pertenecía; e hizo de ese salón de techo inescrutable, paredes alargadas y suelo de madera, su propia fantasía. Se deleitó con el caballero hasta que el silenciador, por fin, acallaría la travesura para siempre.

Entrevistar a Gregor Clegane, aunque viviese todavía, me hubiera sido imposible debido a su carácter y el visceral odio que profesaba al menor, de modo que me basaré en las palabras dichas a mí por el propio Sandor, cuando mi ingenuidad era la única arma con que me defendí. Reproduciré, para que el lector pueda entender, la noche en que la vida del niño riente e idealista cambiaba para siempre. Olvidó, como había dicho antes, que su hermano estaría por volver del entrenamiento con las armas, y al oír los pasos en el corredor recordó de súbito el carácter ostensiblemente irritable del mayor. Sandor sintió repentinamente una sequedad en la boca, deteniendo su grito de guerra a la mitad pues el ligero escalofrío y la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido invadió su paladar y retorció dolorosamente sus entrañas. Dejando caer el brazo todo cuan largo era al costado de su delgada pero alta figura, los ojos grises y vivaces se dirigieron a la entrada del salón. Vio pasar a Gregor, alto, grueso, musculoso y despeinado por la ardua jornada de entrenamiento con las armas, el pequeño pecho se agitó con un suspiro silencioso de alarma, los Siete Dioses se le antojaban la única salvación posible a su situación. Seguramente Sandor suponía que tendría problemas si el mayor le descubría con su juguete en la mano, pues sabía él en cuánta estima tenía Gregor sus pertenencias, pero con toda certeza no esperaba un castigo tan grande como el que le advino por tan pequeño crimen. De haber sospechado mínimamente la crueldad animal que dormitaba en el pecho de aquella bestia con cuerpo de hombre, se habría mantenido lo más lejos posible del caballero de madera y del fuego.

Cuando parecía que había pasado el peligro y los ojos fieros de Gregor no repararían en la infracción cometida contra su persona, eh aquí que la caprichosa personalidad de éste decidió voltear de súbito su rostro pétreo, y fijar la atención en su pequeño hermano menor, que como siempre se hallaba ligeramente encorvado. Su visión, en ese salón de murallas altísimas donde ardía un fulgurante fuego que por entonces más calor que el propio sol otorgaba, ofrecía un espectáculo penoso capaz de conmover a una madre sensible. Sandor se asemejaba a una ratilla en una jaula para leones, diminuto, insignificante, con el caballero a sus pies y la expresión típica y culpable en un infante. Tenía siete años y apenas vivió lo suficiente, no sabía del mal que alguien tan cercano puede ocasionar a otro por mero gusto. El niño, supongo yo, habrá inclinado ligeramente la cabeza, observando a Gregor que a su vez le dirigía un escrutinio un tanto atónito. Gregor tenía una extraña manía de mirar de soslayo, siempre fijando los ojos de una forma indirecta, furtiva, que en su adultez abandonaría por completo considerándola muy poco dura para su estatus de perro de Lord Tywin. De esta curiosa forma de mirar me hablaron los criados viejos que encontré y le conocían de su infancia. Ninguno de ellos vio el momento que ahora relato, pero me figuro que a una mirada así sometió a su pequeño hermano. Deslizando sus ojos hasta el suelo, se habrá topado con el caballero de madera que le resultaría familiar, en aquel momento se encendería algo dentro de sí más incandescente que la lava de un volcán. La furia haría efervescencia dentro de su pecho, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y endureciendo más aún aquel rostro que, aunque joven, ya dejaba ver esbozos de la brutalidad que le caracterizaría años más tarde.

–Eso es mío –habría dicho, con su voz casi infantil y baja, el alto Gregor. No era dado a la palabrería o a las preguntas retóricas, y aunque otro en su lugar preguntaría algo como «¿de dónde sacaste eso?» Y demás interrogantes de fórmula, él solo constataba un hecho. «Eso es mío», esas tres palabras condenarían a Sandor más que cualquier respuesta dada por él.

–Tú estabas entrenando, el señor padre no me deja hacerlo y pensé... –Sandor, más bajo pero no menos desafiante, alzaría los ojos grises llenos de inocencia. Gregor se conformaría con un gruñido circunstancial, que podría significar cualquier cosa, lo que envalentonaría al pequeño–: pero toma. Ya terminé de ocuparlo, ahí lo tienes.

El momento fatal estaba a menos de tres minutos de consumarse, aún así en la fría cólera que se atisbaba en la mirada de soslayo que Gregor dirigió al chico no se deducían siquiera las intenciones que en su cabeza se gestaron al ver el fuego, el caballero y al niño, un muñeco ante sus ojos, cuya impertinencia no podía quedar impune. Tal y como Sandor esperaba, el mayor se acercó hacia donde se hallaba de pie, ligeramente envarado, una mosca en la lóbrega inmensidad donde el más crecido Perro no querría entrar jamás. Gregor se detuvo junto a su hermano, le dirigió esa sonrisa brutal que acompañaría a Elia de Dorne al infierno, miró al caballero tendido en el suelo, estructurado y precioso, manchado por las zarpas del más joven. Los gráciles movimientos del adolescente, pese a la corpulencia que ya presentaba, eran sorprendentemente ágiles y fluidos debido a las muchas horas en el patio de armas del castillo que sería suyo algún día. Se inclinó ligeramente, tal cual si esperara un golpe, y tomó a su hermano rodeándolo con uno solo de sus fuertes brazos. Sandor era fuerte, aún así el otro le llevaba una ventaja considerable, y cuando intentó zafarse el otro hizo una presión aún más grave. El niño tenía la cabeza contra el fuerte pecho de aquel que lo sujetaba, el seco aroma a sudor y mugre le inundó la nariz y su voz fue estrangulada por la propia tela, que ahogó el suspiro de sorpresa que abandonó la apretada boca. Afuera, la noche se adueñaba del Occidente y el ardor del sol marcaría por siempre el rostro de un infante.

Ni entonces sospechaba Sandor lo que la mala fortuna le tenía reservado, y no lo imaginó hasta que sintió el calor de la chimenea tan cerca que le quemaba. Al principio pensó que Gregor se contentaría con apretarle contra sí y darle unos golpes con su pesado cinturón, ya tenía entrecerrados los ojos, preparado el ánimo para recibirlos, no sin luchar. Edryc, el hijo de Dalla y criado de la servidumbre, le comentó a su madre que Gregor presentaba varias heridas defensivas en los brazos, percance del que se dieron cuenta cuando por fin pudieron quitarle al pobre, lloroso y tembloroso niño de las zarpas. Sandor seguramente lanzó un rodillazo (la posición en que estaba, de frente a su hermano, era idónea para tal acción y jamás se dijo de él que soportase un castigo con pasividad), no obstante de nada sirvieron estos vanos intentos, a no ser avivar la ira del furioso adolescente que, como un can hambriento se abalanza sobre su caza, así también se ensañaba con el muchacho. Fue poco antes de tocar el brasero ardiente con el cuerpo cuando utilizó toda su fuerza para girar al chico, dejando su espalda contra el pecho y sujetando las manos infantiles por sobre la cabeza con una de las suyas, tan grandes y musculadas. Llevó la otra mano al cabello del niño y tiró de él, enfurecida y frenéticamente. Fue allí cuando arrancó los primeros mechones de pelo.

–¡Suéltame, suéltame! Nunca más te sacaré el caballero, lo prometo, ¡Ya no lo haré nunca más! –gritó el niño, deslumbrado por las lágrimas y el resplandor del fuego, tan peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. El humo enceguecía sus bellos ojos grises y le llenaba la boca con un sabor ligeramente amargo que le perseguiría en los sueños–. Por favor, ¡ya déjame! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Me vas a quemar!

Cualquier alma se sentiría conmovida al oír a un niño de siete años gritando aquellas oraciones frenéticas, con ese tono particular que tienen los niños cuando desean que se practique con ellos la misericordia, aún me estremezco de horror y aturdimiento al visualizarlo. La sala gigantesca y casi vacía, el eco que levantaban las voces revotando contra las paredes y devolviéndose, pasmadas, hasta rodear a ambos niños, el cuerpo de Gregor sujetando al de su hermano, una mano por sobre la cabeza, casi dislocando sus hombros por la fuerza que ejercía hacia arriba, la otra en cambio tirando hacia abajo, cada vez más abajo. Sandor sintió el aliento del fuego ya a punto de hacerle daño y gimió como un animalito asustado, alguna plegaria hacia los Dioses que estos oyeron con total indiferencia; ningún Dios podía detener la fuerza inexorable del hombre, bestia cruel cual ninguna.

Gregor no fue más que una de las tantas pruebas de que todo cuanto digo es cierto, pero no es el único manifiesto de deterioro que ya está presentando la raza humana. La mano izquierda, que era la que sujetaba a Sandor por el cabello, antes de bajar hizo algo verdaderamente extraño. Ya expliqué la posición de ambos niños, pues bien, si nos guiamos por ella la nariz, boca y ojos del menor estaban justo frente al fuego y seguramente el contacto directo le habría valido una muerte inminente. Pero el chico, cuyo instinto de crueldad sería digno de estudiarse, ladeó el brazo y el cuerpo del niño para obtener un contacto de costado. Fue entonces cuando bajó la mano hasta el máximo, ejerciendo presión para que las brasas del fogón tuvieran contacto con la suave piel de la mejilla que hacía menos de cuarenta minutos reposaba contra la fría pared de la escalera. «Yo no me atreví a verlo, pero el aullido que oí, no me pareció humano», confesó Dalla cuando pregunté a ese respecto. Me parece estarlo sintiendo, ¿a ustedes no? Ese ardor que sucede a un contacto íntimo con el fuego, aquella sensación de desespero que te invade sólo cuando tu piel se está quemando, la picazón y el entumecimiento de todo el sector en cuestión y las ansias de querer apartarte desesperadamente porque el dolor te está matando. Dudo que se hayan podido contar los sollozos que sacudieron las entrañas de Sandor Clegane, la fuerza con que él intentaba apartarse de esa tenaza es al mismo tiempo ansiosa e indescriptible. Solo los herejes en la religión de R'hllor que ardieron en las miles de hogueras del templo o los que han padecido en incendios saben a qué me refiero cuando hago mención a este tipo de sufrimiento. Oír el chisporroteo de carne contra fuego y ser consciente de que son tus propios músculos los que se están quemando, el crujir de tus dientes, rechinando, el miedo y el cabello haciéndose cenizas, revolviéndote frenéticamente contra lo que sea para escapar de aquel suplicio ardiente, mientras te sientes como sostenido en el aire por los brazos inmisericordes de la inclemencia, rogando que pare, que pare, que pare...

–¡Por favor ay por favor! Gregor, por el Guerrero por favor esto duele! ¡Dioses... ayudadme! ¡Socorro me estoy muriendo por favor! ¡Jamás… volveré… el caballero… que pare que pare que pare!

Gregor, con una satisfacción que solo se puede describir como animal porque no hay otra palabra que se compare a su infinita crueldad, no soltó a su presa hasta el final. Fue Edryc, el mismo hijo de Dalla que mencioné antes, quien acudió primero a la llamada del niño cuyos gemidos eran más animales que humanos. El aroma a carne chamuscada, el humo y la sangre que más tarde se verían, nublaron la visión del hombre, y se apresuró, con un grito de horror y sorpresa, a socorrer al cachorro. «Mi niño era un buen chico –me dijo la vieja cocinera–, lo mataron en la Rebelión Greyjoy porque era valiente, pero era un buen chico. Pensó que el niño estaba colgado de una ventana, con una pierna rota durante sus travesuras o algo así... a veces lo perseguían las pesadillas por la visión que había presenciado. Era bestial, querida. El hermano mayor sujetándolo contra el fogón, con una sonrisa endiablada, inmune a sus pataleos, con los meados del niño corriéndole por el brazo...» intentó quitarle al niño de los brazos en cuanto recuperó el aplomo, pero esto no dio resultado. Gregor era demasiado fuerte para él y aún estaba muy furioso, la idea de renunciar a su venganza le era lejana e inconcebible. Dos ayudas de cámara se aproximaban también y al ver lo acontecido, socorrieron al primero. La tenaza del joven era poderosa y letal, pero el principio siempre ha dicho que tres pueden más que uno y en relativamente poco tiempo, Sandor, exánime, temblando y gimiendo suavemente con voz enronquecida, cayó hacia atrás lejos del fuego y de su hermano, que se vio reducido pronto por dos de los criados. Uno lo agarró de los brazos con excesiva fuerza (seguramente tenía miedo de que a él también le metieran la cabeza en el fuego), y el otro sujetaba su cuerpo contra la pared. Los ojos centelleantes lanzaron esa mirada de soslayo al hermano, tumbado todavía en el suelo, retorciéndose, con el cabello ya apagándose debido al agua que Edryc se había procurado en poco tiempo. En el rostro duro solo podía visualizarse la complacencia que te otorga el deber cumplido, la visión de su hermano soltando chillidos por el ardor de su rostro en llamas, con tiras de piel colgándole de la mandíbula y uno de los ojos rodeado de una herida que poco a poco se teñía de rojo brillante, no era más que venganza.

–Se había metido en mi habitación –dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca despectiva hacia Sandor, que no tenía fuerzas para mirarle siquiera–: no me gusta que husmeen en mis cosas. Soltadme, he de ver a mi padre.

Le soltaron con rapidez, pues se veía que no haría nada más, en todo caso los criados tenían demasiado miedo para seguirle reteniendo a su lado. Gregor, con paso tranquilo y aire sereno, como si hubiera castigado a un caballo desobediente, cruzó la puerta de la sala y se oyeron los pasos pesados por las escaleras. En medio de éstas se encontró con su hermana, la pequeña Lady Myra, que venía bajando con el Maestre Castiro pálidos ambos por la confusión y los gritos. los saludó con la cabeza sin decir nada, lo que levantó una mirada inquieta en los ojos de la poco agraciada muchacha, y se dirigió escaleras arriba, a cambiarse de ropa porque el jubón se le había salpicado con sangre y ceniza. Así aprendería Sandor a no meterse jamás en sus cosas, es una lección que se aprende una sola vez y seguro él no tendría ganas de repetir la experiencia. Gregor frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué otras cosas se le habría ocurrido tocar a ese pequeño indeseable...

«Cuando lo vi, tendido en el suelo, jadeando, siseando de dolor, con la mejilla sana mojada de lágrimas y la izquierda reducida a despojos donde se notaban hasta los músculos, no supe qué pensar –me confió el anciano maestre que más tarde vendaría las heridas de Gregor y sería el único a quien se entregaría para que le curase las futuras lastimaduras–. Lo primero que pensé fue en esos actos de extrema fe que había visto en Antigua, donde algunos sacerdotes de R'hllor se auto mutilaban con el fuego. Pero sandor era demasiado pequeño para eso, solo tenía siete años y se notaba que su agonía era profunda y sincera. Luego pensé en Gregor en las escaleras, mirando despectivamente a la pequeña Lady Myra, los Dioses la tengan en su gloria, y como una revelación oscura comprendí lo que había pasado. Me pregunté en qué nos estábamos convirtiendo.» Se sabe que el maestre también lanzó un grito al verlo, y la pequeña Myra, ataviada en un sencillo vestido rosa que contrastaba con su piel suave y pálida, se echó a los pies de su hermano, cubriéndolos de besos y las lágrimas de una niña que comprende de súbito que la vida de un ser muy querido cambió para siempre.

–¡Sandor, alma mía! ¡Se muere, por favor, ayudadle! –Edryc recuerda haberla oído gritar con desgarradora tristeza, su voz chillona e infantil levantó el eco infausto que precipitó a todos a reaccionar tal y como una trompeta en la batalla arroja a los soldados al combate. Lady Myra no sabría que con esas palabras predecía su propio futuro, menos de cuatro años más tarde.

Fue ella misma quien corrió por toda la casa avisando a la servidumbre que el pequeño se moría; tal era su convicción y tanta su tristeza, que los sirvientes no hicieron otra cosa sino creerle y compadecerla. Para que el maestre se encargara de su pequeño hermano, ya inconsciente, presa del dolor y el susto por los acontecimientos en el salón, hacía falta llevarlo a un sitio apropiado que no oliera tan espantosamente a orines de niño y carne humana calcinada. Mientras Gregor hablaba con su padre y le explicaba lo sucedido en sus aposentos, Edryc, la pequeña señorita y el sanador entraban en las dependencias de este último, el criado sosteniendo el laxo cuerpecito de Sandor Clegane, ardiente, afiebrado, temblando incontrolablemente por los espasmos del fuego. El maestre, más joven por aquel entonces y diligente como pocos, aplicó una cataplasma en el rostro infantil, crispado en una mueca de dolor aún en la inconsciencia. La habitación del maestre era más pequeña de lo adecuado, con paredes decoradas de un austero blanco y cortinajes oscuros para que la claridad no perturbase al enfermo que yacería como huésped indeseable en la cama que dejaría paso a una nueva vida o al féretro. La túnica con múltiples bolsillos del buen hombre ocultaba secretos, algunos de los cuales aliviarían los primeros minutos de crisis de Sandor, otros repondrían su pequeña y lastimada cara. Pero ninguno volvería a hacer cantar la voz que el silenciador calló para siempre estampándola contra el brasero y quemándola en el fuego, nada de la medicina hasta entonces creada por el hombre y por los Dioses podrían conseguir que las esperanzas susurrasen en su oído, frases de fe y confianza en el porvenir.

«Cantaban los cuervos, Edryc me dijo –Dalla se emocionaba cada vez que hablaba de la heroica actuación de su hijo, y no me quedaban dudas de que lo concebía más víctima que al propio Sandor–. Los chillidos de esas malditas aves presentían la carroña, y entonces estaban convencidos de que las quemaduras lo matarían. Me dijo algo extraño, ¿sabe, dama? Me dijo lo siguiente: "los graznidos de los cuervos tenían un parecido con la propia voz de Sandor, cuando gritaba con la boca sofocada por el fuego... tan inhumanos eran sus aullidos", así me dijo, y yo le creo.» Myra Clegane, con las manitas entrelazadas sobre el regazo y los mismos ojos grises de su hermano clavados en la pequeña carita mutilada, soportaba estoicamente toda curación y manipulación del maestre. Era pequeña y débil comparada con los dos, aún así la fortaleza de sus hermanos se notaba en sus gestos y movimientos. En un momento en particular, presa de la agitación que invade a los niños cuando saben que se les está ocultando algo, alzó la voz con súplica y una orden digna de la dama que algún día esperaban que sería:

–¿Va a morirse, maestre? Por favor, no me mintáis... –la pequeña voz surgía estrangulada de la garganta, rota, desamparada, tan quebrada que no se podría pensar en otra cosa sino en mentirle para no lastimarla. El maestre lo vio así y así también lo pensaron los criados, pero éstos, cobardes por naturaleza y acostumbrados a temerle a los señores perros, bajaron la cabeza para evitar responder.

–No se morirá –le dijo con certeza, apretando su pequeña mano de niña, sonriéndole con calidez. Ella también sonrió, a través de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

–¿Y podrás hacer que la cara le quede tan bonita como era antes? ¿Podrás hacerlo, maestre?

El hombre vestido de gris no contestó. Myra entendió, no obstante, lo que encerraba aquel silencio, y rompió a llorar con desconsuelo.

–¡Oh, alma mía! ¡Alma mía!

Varios días más tarde, por las Tierras del Occidente se difundiría la noticia de que las sábanas del menor de los Clegane se habían incendiado, produciéndole varias heridas de quemadura al ocupante. A nadie se le ocurrió preguntar por qué las heridas se limitaban solo a marcar su rostro y no decoraban su cuerpo, cada vez más delgado. A fuerza de ser sincera, a nadie le importó demasiado. El Silenciador logró su cometido. Consiguió acallar la ilusión en la cabeza y el corazón de su hermano, y mantuvo su reputación intacta.


	2. Sterile Flowers

II – Sterile Flowers.

Basada en: Funeral 21 – No Hay control.

* * *

Ha habido a lo largo de la historia muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, asegurando que tal o cual castillo está encantado pues acontecen en él ciertos misterios difíciles de resolver por razones puramente terrenas. Se les puede oír argumentar, mezclando fantasía y realidad, verosimilitud con cuentos sacados, a veces sin darse cuenta, de su imaginación excitada. Yo puedo decir a tales habladurías que todo misterio tiene una explicación «de nuestro mundo», y Torre Colmillo no es la excepción. Por el campesinado ya está tachado como maldito y encantado, pues a su sombra han expirado familiares, criados, ha deformado a uno de los miembros y se ha llevado a la tumba a una joven doncella. Es más fácil para la mente humana cerrar los ojos ante la evidencia, fingir que la crueldad es invisible aunque te esté manchando las manos de sangre, intentar no percibir el terrible hedor de la culpa y de la bestialidad que poco a poco te está matando. Muchos criados, entre ellos la fiel Dalla que tantos recuerdos suyos me facilitara, siguen este ejemplo.

Prefirieron –y prefieren todavía, muy a mi pesar– llamar «fantasma», «maldición» o «encantamiento» a la sombra de Gregor Clegane que, cerniéndose sobre todos los habitantes del castillo, causó destrozos en Torre Colmillo. El hombre, alma que encarna a todo lo que es desenfrenado y blasfemo, parricida, fratricida y culpable de haber abortado ilusiones, es encubierto bajo la apariencia de cosa inexplicable y de otro mundo. Por cierto que esto le conviene al silenciador camuflado, o al menos en sus primeros veinte años le fue propicio el anonimato. Con fin de desenmarañar la siguiente parte del misterio, más dulce y trágica que la primera, es necesario aclarar que se recurrió más a las conjeturas y la suposición que a los testimonios verídicos (pocos y atemorizados) que pude conseguir de mis fuentes; pues en este caso la Montaña que Cabalga fue mucho más sutil y precavido, no estaba dispuesto a que los gritos de otro miembro de su familia ensombrecieran su fachada de caballero. Dieciséis años, una vida por delante. Más tarde se sabrían las atrocidades cometidas con Elia de Dorne y sus pequeños, se lo injuriaría por las matanzas en las Tierras de los Ríos, se le aborrecería en las aldeas de campesinos sin saber que el monstruo comenzó a devorar primero a los de su propia casa.

La flor, dulce rosa estéril, terminó con una estaca en lo más profundo de sus entrañas retorciéndose entre su propia sangre con catorce días de su nombre. NO fue el fantasma que bebió de ella todo cuanto quiso, no encierra mayor misterio que su terrible hermano mayor. Gregor, nombre maldito entre todos los nombres. Gregor, Myra Clegane te espera en el infierno.

Dice Dalla que Lady Myra amaba las noches de luna llena, y el viejo maestre pudo corroborar esa versión. Cuando vivía gustaba pasear por los jardines de Torre Colmillo o los bosques circundantes, casi siempre sola porque en la fortaleza no había damas de su edad y su hermano menor estaba demasiado ocupado entrenándose con las armas y no tenía tiempo para recoger flores e intercambiar chismorreos. Si bien, cuando fueron niños, ambos disfrutaban silenciosamente de las correrías por entre los frondosos árboles, la espada para uno y la falda para otra pronto condicionaron su rol en la sociedad y en los cuatro años siguientes, los caracteres de cada uno se fueron definiendo conforme a lo establecido por las leyes de la vida misma. Myra era de lunas llenas, atardeceres y pinturas en madera, Sandor solo pertenecía al odio y al filo de una navaja. No estudiaba como su hermana, la pequeña biblioteca jamás había gozado de la visita de Sandor pues su tiempo lo invertía en el manejo de la espada y de la lanza. Jon Colina, El viejo maestro armero confesó que con tal saña y perseverancia nadie antes había practicado, ni siquiera su hermano mayor que había marchado ni bien acontecido el incidente, a servir como escudero en otro sitio. Sandor prosperaba en el manejo de matar porque planeaba hacerlo algún día, aunque jamás ese secreto abandonase sus labios prietos por el esfuerzo, lo intuían quienes le conocían más. Las quemaduras habían cicatrizado, gran parte de la piel se repuso con el tiempo y las curaciones, si bien con un color más oscuro, agresivo, contrastante y repulsivo. Perdió los cartílagos de la oreja, la mitad de su nariz, un trozo de la piel de la mandíbula, cuyo hueso sobresalía burlándose de las convenciones firmadas por los demás rostros humanos. Perdió además su alegría de siempre, rara vez se le oía soltar alguna carcajada y sus ojos no brillaban con otra cosa sino ira contenida. En ocasiones, Myra le traía flores para provocar que el rostro se contorsionara en una fea sonrisa, que a ella le parecía como una joya preciada por ser un bien escaso. Llegaba, con un ramillete de jazmines en su delgada mano, golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y abría cuando le daba el visto bueno. Casi siempre lo veía en la misma posición, su cuerpo musculoso que poco a poco se desarrollaba tendido todo cuán largo era sobre la cama, con la mejilla izquierda contra la fría pared. Entonces Myra suponía que le dolía el fantasma de las quemaduras, así se lo comentó a su doncella, y seguramente no se equivocaba. Las jóvenes, por muy infravaloradas que estén, tienen esa cierta intuición que yo misma poseía cuando tenía su edad y que a ninguna de las dos pudo salvar, a ella no de la muerte y a mí... mejor no hablemos de mí.

–Mira, te he traído flores –le decía alegremente, la falda amplia arremolinándose en torno a sus bellas piernas adolescentes. Sandor, un niño por aquel entonces, desviaba los ojos de la pared y los pensamientos de la sangre, para toparse con aquel capullo de rosa que recién comenzaba a florecer y que pronto se dejaría morir, con el ramo de jazmines en su blanca mano. La sonrisa tan esperada por la chica se dejaba ver, tímida al principio, a sabiendas de cuán feo era en él ese gesto.

–Más flores –Sandor, cuya voz había adquirido un deje rasposo para su corta edad, mantenía fija la mirada en la adolescente que a su vez lo observaba sin conmiseración, solo con cariño. Años después, perdido en el laberinto del vino, extrañaría esa mirada y soñaría con ella cada noche de sobriedad.

–Cuando te regalé un bordado, no lo quisiste –Myra frunció sus graciosos labios en un pucherito que compartía con pocas personas, entre ellas su hermano menor. La que había sido una niña escuálida, de pelo negro y rodillas huesudas, se había transformado al calor de esos cuatro años en una belleza discreta, alta y espigada, con pequeños pechos y dulces movimientos–. Y sé que te gustan las flores, así que... le diré a las criadas que las pongan en un florero. Se marchitarán si no les ponemos nada. Tu habitación ahora olerá bien, no tendrá este repugnante hedor a pies sudorosos...

–¡Oye! –Protestó él, dejando que la sonrisa se pronunciara más y retorciera un lado de la boca de ese modo que los que le vimos, ya conocemos de sobra–. NO tengo la culpa de que bordes del asco, Myra, con tus bordados me podría limpiar el culo...

–¡No seas hiriente! –La muchacha, sutilmente ofendida pero sonriente como solo está una chica con un ser querido, le tiró una de las flores a la cara. Él la tomó entre sus ya grandes manos y se la acercó al espantoso rostro quemado que tantas veces su hermana acarició en la fiebre del dolor–. Bien sabes que me esfuerzo para que las cosas me queden bien, me esfuerzo...

–Pero te siguen saliendo como la mierda –siseó el niño. La voz, nadie sabe si por el contacto con las llamas, por el trauma sufrido o por mero capricho suyo, le sonaba rasposa como el acero entrechocando contra la piedra, era un tono que en un futuro a muchos nos daría miedo sólo oír–. No deberías molestarte en traerme flores, Pajarito. Mejor vete a leer o a hacer tus cosas por ahí. Yo estoy descansando.

Fue Wyman, el viejo mayordomo del castillo, quien me facilitó que Sandor (jamás fue capaz de llamarle «el Perro», como hacía el resto de la servidumbre y hasta de los Siete Reinos) llamaba Pajarito a su hermana. «Solía pedirle que dejara de cantar las mismas canciones de cortesía y amor a los demás –me dijo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo–. Lady Myra era un ángel, considerando el mundo en que se crió. Habría sido quizá influenciada por sus hermanos si no tuviera tanto miedo a Gregor, por ende, para pasar inadvertida ante sus ojos y no hacerse ver como una amenaza hacia él, se aprendió mil fórmulas corteses y se comportaba como la dama que era, siempre. Era conmovedor ver la mirada de aquel niño desamparado y solo, que tantas horas dedicaba al manejo de las armas, hablándole así a su hermana...». Ella era consciente, según la servidumbre, de cuánto la quería el pequeño, por ende no le reprochaba sus maneras frías o su modo esquivo de ser. Sentía por él cierta compasión cariñosa, fraterna y tierna en una niña de catorce años. No había olvidado la noche que pasó en vela cuidando su sueño, cuando el fuego se traslucía en su cara hinchada y palpitante, y consideraba una fortuna de los Dioses que, pese a su terrible sufrimiento, siguiera vivo. Él no lo veía así, no obstante. Constantemente blasfemaba contra las deidades, con un tono de resentimiento que quemaba los oídos de Myra y hería su corazón piadoso y gentil. Así y todo, comprendía que no podía reprochárselo. Quién sabe en qué situación estaría ella de haber padecido lo que sufrió el pobre pequeño, en las manos de su hermano...

Todas las visitas a la habitación de Sandor terminaban así, con risas y juegos, alguna que otra palabra ácida siempre sazonada con la hermandad y la camaradería de dos seres que se quieren. Por esto tengo que decir que el daño más profundo que Gregor le pudo causar al niño de rostro quemado, fue haber clavado su aguja venenosa en la dulce flor hasta destrozarla y hacerla morir. A menudo, Sandor conversaba con su padre sobre el futuro matrimonio de Myra y se oponía terminantemente a que accediesen a comprometerla con cualquier «hijo de puta», como decía él. Por supuesto, era consciente de que su graciosa y dulce hermana algún día se iría, envuelta en la capa de un heredero no demasiado importante pero lo suficientemente influyente para darle una vida acomodada como la que había llevado hasta entonces. Aquello, aunque le llenaba de un sentimiento bastante parecido a la cólera, también lo veía como una de esas cuestiones inevitables por las que el ser humano ha de pasar si quiere endurecer su carácter. Si le hubieran preguntado al chico de ojos grises y temperamento exaltado a quién preferiría entregar el tesoro de su hermana, él habría respondido que escogería entregarla a cualquier desgraciado antes que a la muerte. Pero nadie le dio esa opción.

El verdadero problema para ambos hermanos y la casa misma, empezó cuando llegó la carta desde algún rincón lejano de las Tierras del Occidente, sitio que mis fuentes no supieron revelarme, bien por ignorancia, bien por discreción. Así que, para no presentar más falsedad de la necesaria en una crónica, no mencionaré dónde y a quién sirvió como escudero el joven Gregor Clegane, solo se sabe que la influencia ejercida por éste fue lo suficientemente grande para cambiar sus maneras en parte y su modo sistemático de operación. La carta, escrita con una prosa sencilla y ligeramente afectuosa, se dirigía al cabeza de familia y afirmaba que a mediados de la próxima luna estaría de vuelta en la casa que dejó hacía cuatro años atrás. Los hermanos menores lo supieron a la hora de cenar, cuando el criado les estaba sirviendo los postres. Rara vez el padre comía con ellos, mas esta vez al verlo sentado a la mesa comprendieron que algún cambio iba a acontecer en el orden al que se habían acostumbrado. Myra llevaba un precioso vestido de muselina azul, le brillaban curiosos los grandes ojos grises y su belleza era más notoria que nunca en aquella gran sala de chimenea encendida y copas brillantes. Sandor, en el extremo de la mesa, rehusando el puesto privilegiado junto al fuego, parecía de la misma edad que su hermana tanto por la estatura como por el porte, grave y sereno, los ojos fríos como el hielo fijos en el tenedor mientras el padre hablaba, ajeno a los pensamientos que desatarían sus palabras en los dos.

–No me lo ha dicho explícitamente –mencionó el viejo cabeza de familia, con ese torpe orgullo paterno capaz de justificar las mayores atrocidades a su hijo querido–, pero lo ha dejado traslucir. Creo que lo han nombrado caballero... caballero a mi hijo, cuando mi padre era un simple encargado de las perreras...

Myra dejó esa dulce abstracción femenina en que se había sumido y sus ojos inocentes, sombreados de pestañas y misterio, se abrieron al igual que la dulce boca encendida. Por un instante, la expresión de descortés incredulidad pintada en su rostro aplacó toda fórmula de educación que le habían enseñado desde su niñez. Pronto se repuso, no obstante, «la cortesía es el arma de una dama» debió haberse dicho.

–Me... me alegra mucho por mi hermano, padre –dijo con exquisita dulzura, pero cierta vacilación se podía vislumbrar en sus ojos de tormenta. Miró entonces a su hermano, cuyo rostro se hallaba sumido en las entrañas del trueno, tal era la furia que presentaba. el lado quemado de su fisonomía se retorció grotescamente, al punto de que ella, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a mirarlo, se asustó.

–¿Caballero? –Se asombró el chico y lo dejó ver con aquella voz seca para sus once años. Parecía que toda la vitalidad, toda la alegría, toda la niñez de aquella voz se habían marchado al dejarse la garganta gritando por su rostro y su vida, hacía cuatro años atrás–. No puede ser.

el padre lo miró con unos ojos grises de can que presiente en peligro a su protegido, tan dura era la expresión que Myra y Edryc, que en ese momento estaban en la sala, bajaron la cabeza con pusilánime sencillez, pero el menor le sostuvo la mirada igualmente fiero. Diríase que ambos estaban luchando por un trozo de carne y aunque el otro fuese más bajo y consciente de su inferioridad, no se rindió en ningún momento.

–No le veo cuál es el problema –siguió el padre–. Cuando Gregor salió de aquí era todo un maestro con las armas. Según me ha dicho Jon, tú te entrenas más duramente que él y tienes más madera de espadachín... tus diferencias con él no tienen por qué hacerte actuar así. Seguramente, a su edad tú también podrás ser un caballero.

–No –Sandor hablaba con cortesía gélida, su mano se crispó dolorosamente en la empuñadura de la navaja que utilizó para cortar el asado–: si alguien como él puede ser un caballero, después de lo que... yo no quiero ni pensar en... ¡me da asco!

Y se levantó rápido como un rayo, dejando ver su desarrollada musculatura en el momento en que se movía. Corrió, ágil como un cervatillo, por el salón y se precipitó al través de la puerta abierta. Myra lo siguió con una mirada brillante de curiosa conmiseración cuando lo vio desaparecer, y el padre ni siquiera parpadeó al oír los retumbantes pasos por la escalera. Esa noche, el joven Perro se batiría con su sombra en la oscuridad, haciendo los complicados giros con las armas que en el futuro le convertirían en uno de los espadachines más peligrosos de Poniente. Entre tanto, el padre llevó a su boca un pastelillo de limón de los que tanto gustaban a él y a su hija, y observó a ésta con sus ojos idénticamente grises. La joven flor, que tanto le recordaba a su madre fallecida en el parto de Sandor (circunstancia por la cual, asumen los criados más viejos, jamás pudo perdonar al niño), tenía una expresión ligeramente tristona en el bello rostro, y cuando su padre justificó a Gregor ella no se vio con fuerzas de contestar con sus típicas frases de cortesía. Al igual que con la desgracia del pequeño, nadie puede suponer que supiera lo que le vendría con la llegada del silenciador a la casa paterna, pero la servidumbre de cuyos testimonios me he valido está de acuerdo en que desde la noticia de la futura llegada del heredero hasta el trágico final, Myra Clegane parecía más melancólica y herida que antes.

Puedo justificar, hasta cierto punto y con ayuda del mayordomo Wyman, la conducta del padre al defender a su hijo mayor pese a todos los crímenes cometidos por él. La Casa Clegane fue fundada por Lord Tytos Lannister a causa de un desafortunado accidente de caza, antes de aquel desventurado contratiempo el abuelo de nuestros dos protagonistas no era más que un encargado de las perreras. El cabeza de familia, sabiendo que su reputación pende de un hilo y consciente de significar bastante poco a los ojos de las demás Casas antiguas, pretende dar una imagen de unidad, fraternidad y finura, dejando ver que, aunque antes fueron pobres, su nobleza de espíritu es comparable a su nobleza social. Pero Gregor, el solitario y cruel Gregor, se interpone en esta careta y marca a su hermano no tan solo con la fiereza de un hombre poco acostumbrado a la civilizada vida de la aristocracia, sino también como un perro de los más salvajes haría. El señor de Torre Colmillo veía a su hijo como la salvación de su nombre, el que encendería la antorcha en su apellido y los sacaría a flote de la miseria moral. Este pensamiento le quitaría la vida en un terrible accidente de caza, uno similar al que en una generación posterior le dio un nombre y una torre.

Las dos semanas que transcurrieron antes de la llegada de Gregor Clegane a su casa, fueron tensas y muy tristes para ambos hermanos. Sandor se entrenaba día y noche con la espada, con tanta saña que parecía querer arrebatarse todas las energías recién llegada el alba. «Por esos tiempos, se detenía solo para comer –me dijo dalla con la voz ausente–. Y a veces ni siquiera comía con la familia. Jon me comentó que lo atacaba con fiereza, como si quisiera matarlo... y cada vez era mejor. De verdad, querida, por esos tiempos el Perro no le hablaba a nadie.» Myra y sus flores quedaron relegadas a un segundo o quizás tercer plano en la perspectiva alterada por la furia del niño, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de las niñerías de una adolescente excesivamente cariñosa. Hay que aclarar que la distancia y ausencia de dolor no aminoró el sentimiento que entre los brazos de Gregor el pequeño niño experimentó; los cuatro años que el mayor pasase como escudero no hicieron más que afianzar, como los leños en una fogata, el odio que crepitaba dentro de su ser. En su naturaleza de chiquillo, se había puesto a analizar los pros y los contras de aquella fatídica tarde en que su vida y cara cambiaron para siempre. Reconocía, con el duro juicio de los niños, que haber tomado el caballero de madera para sí estuvo mal, se sabía culpable de tal infracción y recordando con terrible precisión cada minuto de euforia y éxtasis en que el momento le sumiera, reprochaba a su yo más pequeño la poca cautela, el descuido y la negligencia; tuvo muchas noches para pensar en el actuar que le condenó y mientras el dolor «fantasma» de las quemaduras ya cicatrizadas le recorría la cara, haciéndole gemir y morder la almohada para no gritar, maldecía todo aquello que llevó su aspecto e ilusiones a la ruina. Con todo, y aunque los errores fuesen magnificados al extremo, estaba seguro de no merecer la pena que se le impuso por tan magro crimen. Sandor, se decía, fue injusto al meterse en la habitación de su hermano a robar el juguete sin antes pedirle permiso; pero por tal pequeña injusticia Gregor le escarmentó con la peor de las multas y aquello era incapaz de perdonárselo.

Porque las damas le miraban con desprecio al andar, en las pocas fiestas de sociedad a las que había asistido tanto jóvenes como viejas, tanto feas como hermosas, tenían una mirada y una mueca de asco y horror para el lado izquierdo de su desagraciado rostro; porque cuando se miraba al espejo veía una cosa monstruosa a medio cicatrizar, con el fantasma del fuego siempre chamuscándole la piel ya sana; porque, sobre todo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos para sumirse en un sueño inquieto oía a su yo de siete años suplicándole a su hermano que pare.

Concluidas las dos semanas, un día ya invernal en que el cielo estaba teñido de gris Clegane, eh aquí que el puente levadizo crujió y rechinó ante la venida de caballos. Sandor estaba entrenando con la espada, batiéndose contra un recio caballero varios años mayor que él, aún así oyó igual aquel anuncio fatal de odio que se aproximaba en una bestia negra. El sudor perlaba su rostro quemado, los ojos le ardían de furia pues quería derribar a su oponente cuanto antes le fuera posible, el corazón le latía acelerado por el arduo esfuerzo físico. Con todo ello, el rostro se le encendió de rubor al constatar que los peores temores que incubaba durante la noche le serían confirmados en cuanto viera el aborrecido rostro del silenciador. Dejó caer la espada, se quitó el yelmo que cubría su cabeza, el caballero se detuvo también y ambos asintieron en señal de que se reanudaría pronto el combate. El Perro, alto para su edad y casi tan fuerte como el rival, sentía el sudor acariciándole la cara y unas gotas más frías cayéndole sobre la frente. Llovía. Más tarde descubriría cuán fatal es batallar con la lluvia de enemiga, pero ahora las lágrimas del cielo le sabían a gloria. Miró hacia el cielo gris, luego paseó la vista en derredor con apatía, indiferencia casi, y salió corriendo tal y como había hecho en la mesa del comedor cuando le anunciaron la llegada de su hermano.

Mientras estos acontecimientos con el menor se desarrollaban, el heredero de Torre Colmillo miraba su casa por primera vez en cuatro años y ésta le devolvía una mirada sumisa, agradecida, hambrienta de más horrores. «¿qué harás ahora, amo?», parecían preguntarle esas ventanas iluminadas, ese suelo de madera, esas escaleras larguísimas, la austeridad serena de su perfil recortándose contra el cielo. «Todavía no lo sé, pequeña», le respondió en su mente el joven de dieciséis años, quitándose el pesado yelmo en el mismo momento en que, al otro lado del castillo, Sandor hacía otro tanto. Los cabellos oscuros, que por ese entonces llevaba largos, le cayeron sobre el rostro y él se los apartó con la palma derecha, brusca y descuidadamente. «No sé cómo describir lo que sentí cuando lo volví a ver después de esos cuatro años –me confesó Dalla–. Estaba tan enorme que era imposible creerlo, y dudo haber visto a alguien con una musculatura así. Parecía como si lo hubiera alimentado el Desconocido. ¡Hubiera visto usted qué cabeza tenía!». Entró a su antigua casa sin saludar a nadie más que con inclinaciones de cabeza y gruñidos, como alguna especie de primate, observó a su alrededor con su sempiterna mirada de soslayo, por entre las pestañas, y sin cruzar siquiera una palabra con el mayordomo (a quien le entregó la pesada capa de piel chorreante de lluvia) se dirigió a los aposentos de su padre. Éste se hallaba leyendo un viejo libro de cuentas cuando vio en el umbral a su hijo, varios centímetros más alto que él, con brazos anchos y fuertes, ojos duros como la roca misma. El anciano, confuso y alegre por tener de vuelta al heredero, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de levantarse a saludarlo cuando Gregor, práctico como siempre, le mostró las espuelas.

–Buenas tardes, padre. Me han armado caballero.

Esa misma noche se celebró una cena en honor al joven Gregor Clegane, caballero del Rey Aerys II, que exactamente un año y cinco lunas después estamparía contra la pared la cabecita del pequeño heredero, Aegon VI, y profanaría a Elia de Dorne haciendo poca o más bien nula gala de sus nada merecidos votos. Fueron invitados pocos comensales, como hemos dicho Torre Colmillo era lejana, inóspita y umbría, y los demás señores de la alta sociedad miraban con desprecio a esos perreros elevados más allá de sus posibilidades. Algunos caballeros, escuderos y la familia, fueron los comensales de unos nada suculentos pero bien preparados platos (según palabras de Dalla, aunque me atrevo a suponer que es una afirmación un poco subjetiva). En la cena, rodeados por luz, calor, buen vino y un solitario trovador que cantaba las peripecias de Lucamore el Lujurioso, fue cuando el hermano mayor volvió a ver a los dos menores. Sandor, más crecido y taciturno, con su mirada gris refulgente no llamó particularmente su atención, en esos cuatro años ni siquiera había pensado en él, pero Myra fue otra cosa. Al verla, algo se encendió en sus ojos que miraban permanentemente de soslayo a todos cuantos se dirigían a él. El gran salón de baile –donde el rostro del pequeño ardió tiempo atrás– le era insignificante, superficial, vanal y aburrido. Respondía con gruñidos y monosílabos, como siempre, a las cosas que su padre le decía, los invitados no le eran más interesantes que las patas de cordero que engullía. Al brindis que hicieron a su salud ni siquiera se acordó de sonreír, y no fue capaz de constatar que Sandor derramaba el vino en el mantel. A la diestra del padre, sereno y sombrío, Gregor sólo la veía a ella.

«Era como uno de esos perros cuando huelen a una hemnbra en celo, por cómo la miró en la cena supe que fue él, y me vale poco lo que digan los demás sobre fantasmas y esas cosas. Una chorrada, mi dama, una chorrada.» fueron las únicas palabras que Ser Aurane Colina me dirigió, cuando fui a preguntarle por los acontecimientos de esos años. En la cena, Myra había recogido sus hermosos cabellos negros en dos trenzas que le caían por los hombros, se esmeró en la elección de su mejor vestido, uno de color rosa pálido, y las joyas que la adornaban, sencillas pero encantadoras, hacían de esa flor algo realmente seductor. Daba igual que solo tuviera catorce años. No importaba que a los ojos de los demás fuese su propia hermana. Gregor la deseó al mirar cómo el corsé se le levantaba ligeramente insinuando sus pechos, y cómo ella sonreía azorada al percatarse del efecto aprobador que brillaba en los ojos de los demás. Lo había saludado con un beso en su mejilla sin barba en cuanto lo vio, con un ligero temblor en los labios rosáceos, y el perfume a jazmines que llegó hasta la nariz del silenciador fue lo que necesitó para encenderle la sangre. Cuando eran niños, jamás la miró demasiado. Le parecía una mocosa estúpida que se preocupaba del bordado, los rezos y las canciones; además, era fea a sus ojos y poco digna de ser tratada siquiera. En ese aspecto, la astucia de Myra ganó a la crueldad de Gregor porque era precisamente aquello lo que la mentecita infantil de la chica quería conseguir. Pero no juzgó necesario, ahora que era joven y guapa, cuidarse de los instintos que por entonces aquejaban al joven caballero de la mirada de reojo. Llevaba casi un mes de viaje y tres semanas sin tocar a una mujer…

Intentaré simplemente referirme a los hechos, situaciones de las que me he enterado conforme a los testimonios ajenos que he recaudado. Terminada la cena, con excelentes resultados para todos, Gregor se dirigió a su habitación sin despedirse de nadie. Se había habituado a la vida en soledad y si desde niño sólo mencionaba lo justo y necesario, la misma costumbre tenía en su adultez. Eh aquí que, en el corredor del tercer piso de la torre, donde se hallaban las grandes recámaras, se topó con la pequeña Myra, sonriente y alborozada, que había subido por la escalera contraria para los mismos fines que él. Llevaba jazmines en el pelo, se había quitado los zapatos y las hermosas trenzas, ya casi desprolijas, le daban una apariencia infantil y arrebatadora. «Parecía recién salida de la cama», dijo Wyman, quien presenció la escena que ahora refiero. El pasillo estaba parcialmente iluminado por antorchas, su austeridad por la ausencia de cuadros y otras baratijas era palpable. Si yo me hubiera encontrado, al salir de una cena, a solas con ese monstruo cruel, seguramente habría salido corriendo. Pero Myra no. Ella después de todo era una Clegane, fuerte hasta el final.

–Ven –le dijo él en cuanto la divisó, presa de una agitación sin precedentes. Era lógico que ya se imaginaba disfrutándola, desnudos ambos en el corredor, el vestido cediendo ante sus manos. Myra alzó los ojos grises y le miró confusa–: qué grande estas. Ven…

Ella lanzó una mirada a su derredor, mordiéndose deliciosamente su suave labio inferior. Gregor había bebido poco, aún así sentía el calor en su cabeza y en el resto del cuerpo. Ella dio un paso con su pequeño pie acariciando el suelo, ágil y rápida, dispuesta a acudir a la llamada de su hermano con una frase cortés en la punta de la lengua. Wyman, que «andaba haciendo cualquier cosa por allí», tal y como me dijo él, presintió algo entonces e intervino con presteza.

–¿Necesitáis algo, Ser Gregor? –Preguntó, saliendo desde las sombras. Myra, que también había quedado agradablemente impresionada por la fuerza y el aspecto de su hermano, dio un salto hacia atrás y un jazmín se le desenlazó del cabello. Esperó en vano que el recién nombrado caballero lo recogiera para ella.

–Solo estaba saludando a mi hermana –respondió él sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo. Después de dichas estas palabras, pasó por el lado de Lady Myra, pisando (sin querer o no, nadie lo sabe) la florcilla olvidada en el suelo.

Más adelante haría aquello con la propia Lady Myra.

Pocos datos se tienen de las tres semanas en que Myra Clegane agonizaba y moría lentamente, dejando marchitar su flor entre coágulos de sangre y gemidos a baja voz porque los demás podían sospecharlo. De hecho, ningún criado vio alguna vez entrar o salir a Ser Gregor de las habitaciones de la señorita, y si alguien lo vio, jamás dijo nada a los señores. El día siguiente a la cena, la doncella de Myra aseguró que la joven se sentía realmente indispuesta y que tomaría su desayuno en la recámara. Dalla oyó que la chismosa doncella susurraba a una de sus comadres «sangre en las sábanas. Quizás la chiquilla se anduvo portando mal», pero aquello pasó al olvido cuando al atardecer, repuesta y bonita, la dama de la casa dejó ver su presencia por los jardines para recoger flores, tal y como solía hacer. Nadie prestó atención al modo extraño en que caminaba o a la mirada atemorizada de sus grandes ojos grises, que seguían cada alargada sombra cuando se deslizaba por su lugar favorito. Esta vez, no obstante, las flores no fueron a parar al cuarto de su hermano menor, más ocupado que nunca en el empleo de las armas sino al propio. Decoró su mesita de noche, dejó algunas sobre la almohada y puso un jazmín entre sus pechos, en el escote del vestido, para la cena de esa noche. Había un grito mudo en sus ojos y una desesperación melancólica, pero nadie lo vio.

La semana siguiente, la bella flor de torre Colmillo estaba notablemente desmejorada. Ojeras adornaban su rostro pálido por el sueño, las piernas le temblaban, apenas daba unos cuantos paseos y no se atrevía a mirar a sus parientes a la cara. En vano los sirvientes intentaban complacerla preparándole sus comidas favoritas, llevándole hermosas flores o nuevos libros. Al final de la segunda semana después de la gran cena, el encargado de limpiar la biblioteca se asombró al ver una gran mancha de sangre en el sillón favorito de Lady Myra. Se habría asombrado al ver la cantidad de sangre que manchaba sus enaguas y la que se vertía en las sábanas por la noche. Sandor estaba demasiado ocupado, entrenando para matar a su hermano; ni siquiera se acordaba de la muchacha pálida que languidecía en la habitación que poco a poco se transformaba en un cementerio.

Un día, transcurridas ya tres semanas, Myra Clegane no se levantó. A regañadientes las doncellas consiguieron quitarle el camisón y atisbar en su antes bella figura las marcas de la lascivia, la lujuria y el placer. Llorosa, la damita no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas, ni siquiera cuando el buen maestre la presionó para que lo hiciera. Sandor oyó esto y pensó en su hermana, entonces la fue a ver una buena tarde. Estuvo poco rato; a la muchacha le dolía la cabeza y parecía demasiado triste, abandonada y sola. Al pajarito ya no le quedaban más de diez horas de vida.

La encontraron muerta a la mañana siguiente. «Cuando abrí la puerta, pareciome que etaba durmiendo toavía –me dijo Sarella, la criada que le traía la bañera a diario–. Se hallaba tal cual dormía, con las mantas hasta la geta, el pelo desparramao sobre la almuada, los ojos cerraos. Cuando abrí las cortinas vi que había lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y que el suelo estaba to lleno de flores. Verdá de la güena, había flores por toas partes. Al principio pensé que la hediondez que salía de la cama era eso, las flores... pero no. Al ver que la pobrecilla no respiraba, la sacudí y la sentí rígida, así como los muertos; la llamé, señorita, pero no me contestó na. La destapé y entonce vi cómo las sábanas y las frazáss eran... eran un río rojo. Alguien la destrozó por dentro. Fue el fantasma, señora, el fantasma mesmo de Torre Colmillo que se había enamorao della. No volveré ni mamada allí.»

Tal es el testimonio de la aterrorizada criada, minutos después se puso a gritar por toda la casa que la dulce señorita, querida por todos, había expirado en una habitación llena de flores como un cementerio. Yo tengo una explicación más plausible para este fenómeno que pensar en un fantasma, ¿a ustedes también se les ocurre lo mismo que a mí? Hay un espíritu en la torre de los Clegane, sí, pero no responde a propósitos ultraterrenos. No solo yo y algunos más pensamos eso, sino que el pequeño Sandor, demasiado ocupado pensando en el odio para darle importancia al amor, también se dio cuenta de lo mismo. Había visto cómo Myra se acicalaba para la cena y cómo su terrible rival observaba a esa joven flor ya marchita, y en cuanto oyó la voz de la criada y de los otros salmodiando: «¡Lady Myra ha muerto! ¡Ha muerto, ha muerto, Lady Myra ha muerto!», comprendió lo que había estado pasando durante tres semanas frente a sus propios ojos sin siquiera percatarse. Gregor había disfrutado de su rosa, oliéndola, ajándola, destrozándola con el goce al que ella no estaba preparada.

«el chico estaba destrozado –me comentó Dalla al recordar dichos momentos–. Muchos me dirán que mató a no sé cuánta gente en Salinas y que violó a un montón de crías, pero el recuerdo que tengo yo de él es cuando se estaban realizando las exequias, el día triste despidiendo el féretro de la niña y a él temblando y murmurando: "mi Pajarito, mi Pajarito, mi Pajarito..." parecía un loco. Estaba muerto de dolor, quizás más que cuando Ser Gregor le lastimó la cara. Y eso, mi dama, eso no lo hace un asesino de niñas, no señora.» tales recuerdos son los que guarda la servidumbre del muchacho de once años embebido en las armas para no pensar en las flores ni el fuego que a fin de cuentas los había perdido a ambos.

Myra Clegane fue muerta y enterrada en Torre Colmillo, cerca del sitio en que un año después lo estaría su padre. Por supuesto, la difusión de una extraña enfermedad que aquejó a la joven no se hizo esperar por parte del padre de los adolescentes, y le echaron tierra al asunto tal y como hicieron con el cuerpo de la bella flor. Y cuando el silenciador cerraba los ojos de mirada ladeada, veía por unos instantes el delgado y pálido rostro surcado de lágrimas, oía la voz suplicante... pero no se salió del todo con la suya.

Años después, pagaría por la violación y el asesinato de otro hermano desesperado. Sandor llegaría a lamentar hasta la muerte no haber podido ser él quien le hiciera pagar.


	3. Thunder Bowels

III –Thunder Bowels.

Basada en: the Slow Kill in the Cold – Silencer.

* * *

Cuando la lluvia constante del odio crece hasta formar una tormenta, engulléndolo todo a su paso, tratando con inmisericorde crudeza tanto a inocentes como a culpables, no hay otra cosa que hacer sino apartarse del ojo de la tempestad, huir de las entrañas del trueno que, chorreantes de sangre, por sus gritos procelosos reclama la venganza. Y en tal sentido perturbado de la deuda cobrada podríamos haber estado tú y yo, pues a un alma cegada por el odio le es imposible distinguir a sus enemigos de los que no lo son. En la perspectiva de un ser solitario que tanto daño ha recibido, todos le son ajenos, el mundo entero conspira para lastimarle y la espada propia es el único consuelo capaz de hacerle dormir en paz. Si no es una espada, será la satisfacción de incubar en la cabeza algún plan de desquite con que saciar la terrible inquietud, pero es necesario entender una cosa. El poseído por la borrascosa influencia de la cólera, impregnado del trueno escandaloso que resuena en la tormenta, jamás alcanza para sí tranquilidad si no consigue lo que le robó un día la vida.

Tal cosa fue lo que le sucedió al Perro de Salinas, demasiado práctico para derramar lágrimas inútiles, poseído por la rabia ciega de aquel al que han herido a traición, por la espalda y sin razón. Durante los quince años que Sandor vivió fuera de su casa antes del final, motivos de vida no hubieron sino buscar el modo de matar al abominable Caín de las manos anchas y la mirada de soslayo, sabiendo que en el fondo no podría conseguir tan terrible proeza, dispuesto a probarse y morir en el intento todo con tal de librarse, al fin, de las flores, el fuego y su memoria execrable.

Se dice que Sandor Clegane huyó de casa cuando todavía no se enfriaba el cadáver de su padre, víctima de un desafortunado accidente de caza. Dalla comentó que por entonces la Rebelión de Robert estaba dando sus últimas sacudidas para librarse del dragón y su tiranía, y el señor del Occidente mandó a hacer un llamado dirigido a todo hombre dispuesto a luchar por una causa todavía desconocida. El emisario, en el caso de torre Colmillo, llegó en un mal momento. Los criados y los pocos invitados de importancia despedían a la célebre cabeza de familia, cuyo cuerpo destrozado ya desprendía el aroma repugnante de la descomposición. Esta vez, muy al contrario de las exequias de Lady Myra, no hubo lágrimas para ese hijo de perreros que se levantó demasiado para sus posibilidades. El hijo mayor no pronunció discurso, el menor estaba demasiado pensativo y había en él una ira demasiado profunda contra su padre como para pensar en llorar. Además, el instinto de supervivencia es más grande que toda emoción experimentada por un ser humano. Esa propensión haría que cada uno realizara las cosas más viles todo con tal de no enfrentarse al Desconocido y su espada helada... yo sé esto muy bien por haberlo vivido, y Sandor Clegane, con sus cortos años y muchas experiencias, también lo supo. Comprendió (no necesito que nadie me confirme esto con algún testimonio, lo tomo como un hecho) que estaría muerto tarde o temprano si no dejaba esa casa, quizás a la noche siguiente, tal vez tardara un poco más, pero su destino en manos del espíritu vivo de Torre Colmillo sería hacerle compañía a Myra y su padre en el cementerio. No le molestaría ver a la bella hermana, abrazarla y desenlazar de sus cabellos negros aquella flor ya podrida, pero no sin antes haberse vengado.

Hubo de asumir que, aún con su desempeño formidable en el manejo de las armas, no estaba preparado para matar a un hombre de su tamaño y fuerza, no digamos ya a Gregor, que le superaba en más de dos palmos. Obligado fue a reconocerse todavía débil, el niño de doce años que era y lo había perdido todo, pero también abrió los ojos al horizonte y atisbó, no demasiado lejos, el futuro quizás brillante y ardiente (no, ardiente no, por favor no) que podría asegurarse si dejaba ese castillo y todas sus pertenencias. No le tenía apego a los tétricos salones, las puertas que rechinaban, el jardín donde antaño tantos bellos momentos había pasado se le hacía el recuerdo palpable de su egoísmo; por ende no esperó siquiera a que el luto se fuera de la casa y cogió su espada, una muda de ropa y partió con el emisario. Había tal abandono y cólera en esa mirada de niño de doce años, que si hubieran querido detenerle nadie habría podido. ¿Puede un simple mortal con su grito, ahogar los gruñidos del trueno?

Con todo, antes de abandonar Torre Colmillo para nunca más volver cruzó unas últimas palabras con su hermano, más adelante solo las armas e intentos de homicidios se procurarían el uno al otro. Si nadie hubiera estado presente, no habría consigna alguna de que este intercambio entre ambos, hermanos de sangre, enemigos por más terrible instinto, se produjo, aún así la buena fortuna quiso que Edryc se presentase en el salón principal para cambiar los manteles en el preciso instante en que Sandor, pálido y con la mirada brillosa de cólera, entró por la puerta lateral. Ser Gregor se hallaba con el Lord Mayordomo mirando unos libros de cuentas, aunque había tan poco interés en el rostro del nuevo señor que a Edryc le sorprendió que no lo advirtiera su interlocutor. El día estaba gris invernal fuera, señal de que el invierno aún resistía pese al augurio de las primaveras que se hubieran hecho años anteriores. Pareciese como si la estación no quisiera abandonar Poniente, aún arrimándose a la tierra con todas las energías posibles. Pronto Ser Gregor dejó patente su nulo entusiasmo por las cuentas de la casa y frotó sus ojos grandes y cansados, en señal de férreo agotamiento.

–Suficiente por hoy –dijo en un gruñido de aquellos que atemorizaban tanto a la servidumbre. A nadie se le escapaba que ahora el señor era éste, y si bien las cosas con el anterior fueron duras y hubo que callar muchas cosas, no querían imaginarse siquiera cómo sería en un futuro. Edryc era uno de esos que temía a Gregor Clegane más de lo que le temió alguna vez a su padre, pero por lejos no era el único.

–Como queráis, Ser –dijo Wyman, mostrándole poco temor en su mirada–. Si deseáis, yo me encargo de todo esto y os muestro el result...

–No –si bien dejado, pendenciero y nada dado a las cuentas, Ser Gregor no era idiota y suponía que si permitía al mayordomo actuar sin él ahora, no se podría librar de su molesta pero necesaria presencia después–. El señor soy yo, yo soy quien decide qué se hace y qué no. Pero ahora estoy cansado. Vete.

Wyman, con su modo de pisar sereno y la apariencia grave que en su casi senilidad aún conserva y he visto, cruzó la puerta y se marchó con una reverencia. En los posteriores dieciséis años que sirvió a su nuevo señor, fue siempre el que menos temor le demostró de todos. Quizás era porque, pese a la variedad de intentos de Ser Gregor por hacerse con el mando de su casa, habían cosas que le superaban y en ese aspecto el sabio mayordomo era su sostén. De modo que Ser Gregor participó en guerras, asesinó gente, se casó, perdió y murió, sin que en el criado hubiera una marca aparte de la del tiempo, enemigo de todos. Cuenta Dalla que Edryc le vio partir con cierta desazón, pues se había dado cuenta de la presencia del menor de los Clegane en la misma sala. Doce años tenía ya el perro del rostro lastimado, una furia asesina en los ojos tormentosos de trueno a punto de retumbar, el deje rasposo en la voz que anunciaba tempestad y guerra. Era imponente, cierto, pero Edryc aún recordaba al niñito que gimoteaba y ardía en el suelo de otra recámara parecida a aquella en que se hallaba ahora, ese pequeño con el jubón sucio por su propia orina y la boca abierta dejando escapar su alegría para siempre. Tal recuerdo le hizo permanecer allí, cosa que no habría hecho en otras circunstancias pues el caballero le inspiraba un pavor impresionante. Con todo, deseaba estar allí y servir de ayuda si el pobre niño era castigado otra vez.

–Fuiste tú.

«Edryc me contó que Sandor hablaba con la voz más rasposa que nunca –me confió Dalla–. No habría sido peor ni más aterrorizante oír hablar al Desconocido. Tenía doce años, pero a la vez las horribles cicatrices del rostro quemado, el lado de la cabeza sin pelo, los ojos brillantes... le hacían ver... cómo le diría, mi buena señora... sobrenatural.» concuerdo con ella totalmente, aunque ninguna de las dos pudimos verlo. ¿No se pueden imaginar al niño parado frente a él, con las cosas para marcharse listas fuera, fulgurante la mirada grisácea, temible el semblante? ¿No pueden ver en ese jovencito al asesino que sería? Sentada aquí escribiendo, puedo visualizar los hombros ya anchos de Sandor Clegane ligeramente encorvados, preparándose su voz para soltar el bramido del trueno que ahogaría para siempre (o intentaría hacerlo) el fuego que ardía en su piel y rostro. Aquel «fuiste tú», significó para Gregor una sentencia tan grande como para el Perro aquel «eso es mío» determinante que chamuscó su inocencia años atrás. Ambos hermanos prestos a condenarse, se miraban de un extremo a otro de la mesa reduciendo el espacio con el poder de las mentes, sometiendo a su voluntad la menudencia de uno y la fatiga del otro, empequeñeciendo los lazos hasta hacerlos trizas contra el suelo. El cielo estaba plomizo fuera, como cargadas de lluvia estaban ambas miradas prestas a destrozarse si pudieran. Hay en ciertas fieras ese rechazo instintivo que pude ver en mi infancia entre mi loba y la de mi hermana (e incluso entre ella y yo), inexplicable, inadmisible, inconcebible y, no obstante, latente. Tan palpable como las heridas en el rostro del Perro de Salinas y la lanza que le sobresalió del vientre a Gregor en su trágico día.

–¿Y qué si fui yo? –Gregor Clegane dirigió a su hermano una mirada de soslayo, desinteresada y despectiva. Estaba sentado, desarmado y sin socorro, pero no cabían dudas de que se sabía ganador.

–Era nuestro padre –siguió el otro, como si no le hubiera oído–: era nuestro padre, y te quería. Creo que era al único a quien quería, porque ni a Myra...

–Me vale una mierda. Mira, si no tienes nada más que decirme...

–¡Y a Myra también! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Siempre has sido tú, con todos, a todos! –Cinco años con esa voz rasposa de piedra, cobraron factura en aquel instante. Parado frente al mayor, las manos en el cinto donde llevaba una de las dagas, el rostro quemado retorcido de forma espantosa, sandor era un niño lastimado, solo y sin familia. Edryc se compadeció de él, según Dalla.

–¿Y qué si fui yo? –gregor no admitía su culpa, claro está, pero el joven criado sintió cómo se le secaba la boca de forma horrible ante esa pregunta. Las manos grandes del mayor se entrelazaron–: él era un hijo de perra y ella una putilla. La hubieras visto cómo me miraba; si lo hubiera hecho yo, ella no se me habría resistido...

–¡Hijo de la grandísima puta! ¡Te voy a matar, te juro por los siete que te voy a hacer mierda! –El joven Sandor de doce años avanzó hacia él, extendido el brazo de la daga dispuesto a derramar la sangre de su sangre. Gregor, que hasta ese entonces había mantenido una apariencia indolente, se puso en pie dejando ver su diferencia de tamaño. Puso una mano en frente, dispuesto a coger el golpe al vuelo. Quizás fue entonces cuando Sandor supo que no tenía posibilidades de ganar. Bajó el arma.

Edryc, que permanecía allí, soltó un suspiro. Ninguno de los dos hermanos había reparado en su presencia y, cuando por fin lo miraron, en Gregor había hastío y en el pequeño el reconocimiento de su salvador. Sandor nunca olvidó quién fue el primero en tomarlo en sus brazos aquella noche fatal, pese a las heridas, la carne chamuscada y todo lo demás. Terminó por bajar del todo el arma, pero no la mirada, brillante y desafiante.

–Eres... eres un caballero... –consiguió articular con la mandíbula tensa y el atisbo de la voz rasposa que ya se le conocía. Pese a su aparente calma, en la mirada le brillaba el mismo rencoroso furor que haría arder al relámpago y restallar el trueno sobre los cielos de Poniente.

–Lo soy –sonrió por primera vez Gregor. Edryc se preguntó si algúna vez lo había visto sonreír, pero no lo recordaba. Seguramente no–. «Protegerás al débil. Defenderás al inocente. Honrarás a tus padres. Pelearás por tu Rey. Velarás por tu familia...» –soltó una carcajada terrible–. En mi caso, «velarás a tu familia...»

–Cuando esté listo, voy a matarte –le prometió Sandor Clegane, fría la mirada, sin cólera en la voz. Había tanta seriedad que Edryc le creyó, y se iría a la tumba pensando en que el trueno sería más fuerte que el propio silenciador.

–Sea, hasta que estés listo –se despidió el hermano mayor, aún con esa sonrisa en la cara–. Podría hacerte pedazos aquí y ahora, mierdecilla, pero sería menos divertido. Así que prepárate... yo te espero.

Prefirió marcharse, en lugar de ensuciarse las manos con sangre en aquella casa que no era suya y que conspiró con su hermano para deshacerse de todos. El silenciador era dueño de cada piedra, de cada habitación, el fantasma viviente y por siempre señor de Torre Colmillo. Al atardecer, el emisario partiría con el joven Sandor Clegane y este jamás volvería a pisar su hogar.

Sandor se preparó. El Perro de Salinas, presunto violador de una niña de doce años, saqueador de aldeas, asesino entre todos los asesinos, traidor y renegado de los leones, pasaría quince años fuera de casa buscando la ocasión propicia para quitarle la vida a su hermano, soñando siempre, causando el caos a su paso, menos del que se le atribuye pero más del necesario para un hombre normal. Cuando no quería proclamar su ira, se refugiaba en el vino y olvidaba. Sino, tiempo más tarde, en el niño que tomaría a su cargo, príncipe de los Reinos y vivo reflejo de su hermano mayor. Sandor expiraría entre delirios y fiebre, levantando desde sus entrañas el grito del trueno, todo por no haberse podido vengar.

FIN.

* * *

Epílogo.

El Hermano Mayor mira a la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo con una sonrisa tan bondadosa como sincera. Sus rasgos, notoriamente guerreros, se endulzan ante la contemplación maravillosa de la señora del Norte y del Valle, tan delicada como elegante. Al terminar el manuscrito, se lo entrega y por un largo rato ninguno dice nada. La Isla tranquila y su silencio llenan todo de paz, una paz que reconforta a la norteña.

–Estuve con él hasta que la fiebre por fin le abandonó –le dijo a la joven de diecisiete años que lo observaba, melancólica y serena–. NO paraba de gritar el nombre de su hermano y maldecirse por no poderse vengar, eso es cierto. Confío en casi todas las palabras que aquí se consignan.

–No me satisface ese «casi», buen sacerdote, si me permitís el atrevimiento –murmuró ella con aquella voz dulce y al mismo tiempo fría, una voz que posee alguien que ha vivido ya lo suficiente a pesar de sus cortos años–. Recorrí las tierras del Occidente y estoy segura de no haber fallado... tal vez lo consideréis como falta de modestia, pero...

–Fallasteis en el final, mi dulce señora –él le sonrió más ampliamente–. La historia de Sandor Clegane no acaba así. Pero quizás lo mismo que os llevó a escribirla aquí, os podrá guiar en el camino de recomenzarla donde la habéis terminado... pero ahora, con él.


End file.
